The answer
by WinterSolaceDream
Summary: This is my imagination on what will happen if Annie continue to pester Hans for an answer Best Ending only . Please read and review...
1. Confession

"Hans! Wait up!" Hans turn to look at the person who calls him when suddenly he yelps a bit. Annie smile at him and invading his personal space too much for his liking. "W-W-What are you doing?" Hans ask taking a step back from her in vain since Annie just move even closer to him.

"Hehehe…Beaux said I will get my answer if I get really close to you. So…will you answer it?" Annie asks smiling even bigger and more hopeful than before. "W-W-What question?" Hans ask finding it hard to talk normally with her this time around. Annie huff and pout a bit. "Why do you object to my engagement with the prince? You never answer me!" Annie answer looking put out. Hans eyes widen before he blush hotly. "N-N-N-No particular reason."

Hans quickly try to walk away from her but Annie insistently blocking his path and go even nearer to him. "No. You aren't going away until I get my answer. Also…Pepe already give me permission to spent my time trying to get an answer from you so I get all day to pester you."

Hans blush even hotter and he looks around wildly trying to find some form of help but everyone blissfully ignore his predicament. "Uh…uh…can you…ask another time? At least not in this place…" Hans plead trying to ignore the suppressed snicker from his co-worker. Annie shook her head adamantly and looks at him ignoring her own growing discomfort with the entire stare they're getting. She needs her answer NOW or else she'll go crazy with all the snickers and knowing look everyone give her.

"Annie…please." Hans plead again hoping that she'll listen to him. "No. Beaux said I need to ask you in front of everyone here. Besides I'll go crazy if I don't get an answer NOW! All of them are driving me crazy with their knowing looks, teasing and congratulations. I NEED to know the answer right about NOW!" Annie explains heaving from lack of breath.

Suddenly all the people in the room fall over in laughter. Some even pounding their hand on the floor. "Y-You mean she STILL doesn't get it? Even after ALL this time?" Some random person said gasping for breath. "Apparently." Someone answer with a chuckle, having already control their laughter.

"Huh? What do you mean? Do you know the reason?" Annie asks turning her head to look at the person direction without moving from her position in cornering Hans. "Ask him. We'd like to hear the real admission from him anyway." Hans groan wondering if his cheek will return to normal color after all this blushing it has done in just one day. Annie turn to look at Hans once again, eyes inquiring for answer.

"Fine. If you wanted to know so much. I love you okay. I love you and I don't want you to marry the prince. You get it now?" Hans said surprisingly without a blush or anything of the sort. His eyes look serious at her frozen form. He snap up and look at every person in there and said in much softer voice. "Now you have your answer, don't pester me anymore."

"The show is over now scram and do your job." Hans said in a strong and calm voice to every person in there. Everyone immediately snap out from their trance and scramble still not getting over their shock. "Now Annie, you don't need to give a reply right now but think about it all the same okay? I need to go back to my work so if you'll please excuse me." Hans said smiling softly at her frozen expression and press a chaste kiss to her cheek and leave.

Annie slowly lifts her hand to her cheek and blush hotly. She immediately run to her workshop and slam the door in the process. _What the hell just happen?_

A/N: Finally done. Please read and review.


	2. After Effect

Hans walked to his desk and sorted his files when what he said finally sank in his mind. His face began to turn red and he slammed his head down to his table. He groaned in complete and utter embarrassment, to make matter worse than it already is, Kilbert and Gillian came near him with face-splitting grin.

"You told her!" Gillian exclaimed grinning so hard that Hans had to wonder about her current mental health. "I told you he'd tell her soon." Kilbert said nudging his companion. "You didn't even know about Hans feeling until Liesse and I told you about it so don't act high and mighty now Kil." She said looking quite smug at Kilbert's sheepish expression.

"Yeah. Fine but to think that Beaux advice to Annie would work…" Kilbert shook his head amused and Gillian had to agree with this statement of his. A defeated groan can be heard from Hans making both of them looked back at him. "Could you two go back to whatever it is you're doing before you decided to grace me with your presence?" Hans said loud enough for them to hear.

"Nope. Can't do that. Besides aren't you happy that it isn't Liesse who came in here and tease you? She's a lot worse than us." Gillian said and Hans had to suppress shudder at the thought of more blatant and embarrassing teasing. He couldn't deal with that. "Don't worry. She wouldn't come here to tease you right now. She's too busy with selling the record to everyone on the island and to the King of Orde, Annie's grandpa and the prince."

"Kil!" Gillian shouted looking extremely wary and uncomfortable when Hans lifted his head from the desk and looked murderous. Gillian and Kilbert share a look at each other and took a step back from Hans who glared at them venomously. "What. Did. You. Just. Said?" Hans asked slowly making Gillian and Kilbert cringed. "Uh…RUN!" Gillian shouted dragging Kilbert with her as she run away.

Hans slumped in his seat and growled deeply in his throat. _Damn it!_ He thought trying to calm himself by breathing deeply. "Uh…sir…what's wrong?" Daniel spoke when he arrived and looked at his idol slumping in his seat. Hans turned to look at Daniel who in turn fidgeted in his place when his idol turned his attention to him. "Nothing."

"Is…is it about…your con-conf-confession to Annie-san?" Daniel asked stammering his question. Hans blushed a bit at the reminder that he indeed had confessed his feeling to Annie before he sighed forlornly when he remember that he hadn't receive a response yet from her. All this thought was temporary brushed off to the back of his mind when Daniel spoke once again. "Um…if…if you're wondering about how I…I knew, Liesse-san had told everyone in this island…and…and…she's…she's selling…the record…everyone…bought…it…" Daniel said losing his voice when he saw Hans glared at nothing.

"Daniel…could you fetch a few book from library. This is the list of books I may need." Hans said, writing a list of books and handed it to Daniel. When Daniel went away, Hans sigh and rummaged his hair in exasperation. He looks at his table and takes a few files for him to work on.

After a few minutes of trying and failing to focus on his work, he finally sighs and stood up from his seat. He stretches his tense limb and walk away from his desk when he met with Daniel. "Please put those books on my desk. I'm going out for a walk." Hans informed Daniel and continue to walk out from the headquarters.

_Hmm…what should I do? If this went on, I'd not be able to finish my work. Well…I'll just ignore Liesse, Gillian and the others when they approach this subject…that's easy enough to be done…the main problem is Annie. I won't be able to concentrate without having some sort of response from her…Okay! I'll just ask her tomorrow. Hopefully she'll be able to respond…_ Hans thought finally sitting on one of the bench. Annie's face immediately comes to the front of his memories and Hans allowed himself to smile slightly and fondly.

A bright, content and rare smile in all its slightness. A smile full of love that's directed to a particular someone who's not there to see it. Hans's eyes slid shut still thinking about Annie and smiling at the same time. Anyone who's there could see his smile and smile back at him knowing the object of his thought. _It's nice to be in love._ Everyone thought suddenly wishing to see their loved ones. Hans stand up finally deciding to go back and start some of his work that didn't need much concentration to be done.

Finaaly! Sorry I took soooo looooooong. My parents decided that I need to study more therefore I'm not allowed to go to net and get some stuff done. Soooo sooooryy…please R & R… By the way does it seem to anyone that Hans is too OOC?


	3. Questions

Currently Annie is sitting on her bed, mind whirling with confusion. She never knows that Hans like her...no loves her. What is she suppose to do now? She is so confuse that she never even notice Pepe sighing near her. "Oi. Annie."

"ANNIE!" Pepe shout when his first attempt at getting Annie's attention fails. "Wha- What's wrong Pepe?" Annie asks rubbing her ear. Pepe huff before placing his staff away. He looks at Annie seriously. "I know you are confuse from Hans confession but isn't that the reason why you're pestering him? You are the one who wanted to know his reason."

"I know...but I never expect that Hans...loves me..." Annie says softly looking lost. _I__ never__ know...oh __my __GOD! __I __force __him __to __tell __me __in __front __of __everyone!__ I __can__'__t __imagine __how__ embarrass __he __must __feel __now..._ Pepe is about to knock Annie's head when Annie's face change to horrify realization. _Now __she__ remembers __how __she __forces __Hans __to __confess...although__ that__'__s __not __entirely __her __fault. __Beaux__ and __Liesse __have __a __hand __in __it._

"Annie. Before your mind fly to other fact, you need to focus on the important thing. Do you love Hans or not? He needs your answer. Think about it _carefully_ before you make rash decision." Pepe advise her before going to store to watch over it.

_Pepe__ is__ right.__ I __need__ to __think __about__ this __matter __carefully...but...I __don__'__t __even __know __how__ I __feel __about __Hans...okay __that__'__s __a __big __fat __lie. __I __do __know__ how__ I __feel __about__ him...but __is __it __love? __How __can__ I __differentiate __between__ like__ and __love? __AGH! __This __is __**so **__confusing! __Who__ can __I __ask __about __this? __Kilbert?__Nah...he __won__'__t__ be__ any __help...Gillian?__I __guess__ I__ can __ask __her..._Annie thought standing up.

"Pepe! I'm going out." Annie shout before hurrying to where she knows Gillian is slacking off at. She walks as fast as she can to Gillian's place, ignoring every amused face in her way. _They __must __know__ about__ it. __I __think __I __know __who__'__s__ selling __those__ records._ Annie thought spying some record in people's hand and their love-struck sigh.

"Gillian! I need to ask you a question! Come here FAST!" Annie yells as soon as she sees Gillian. Gillian blinks before stopping her chase. "'Allo Annie. What's the question you want to ask me?" Gillian inquire cheerfully before getting dragged to a quiet street.

"What's the difference between like and love? I figure since you are an adult woman, you should have some kind of experience in this area." Annie asks looking earnestly at Gillian, expecting her to answer her. "Uh...that's...uh...Annie...let's talk about this at different place. Let's go." Gillian looks around her before dragging Annie to her house. "Look here Annie, like and love is different fundamentally. You can't know for sure...is this about Hans confession?"

"Uh...yes...it's just...I'm confused..." Annie mutter looking down at her feet. Gillian's eyes soften before she lift Annie's chin. "'kay. Let's see...why don't you answer this entire question I got for you? It may help you."

"Question 1: What will you feel if Hans is with another girl who's crushing on him?"

"Huh? I..."

"Question 2: What if Hans die?"

"Wait! What? Hans isn't dead!" Annie nearly shouts looking pained at the thought of Hans dying. Gillian looks at Annie before smiling at her. "Of course not. This is just of question Annie. I think you need to think these two question alone Annie. This is just to help you sort your feeling after all. Let me know if you need me okay?"

Annie nods looking shell-shock at the questions, even if it's just two questions, thrown at her. She numbly wave good bye to Gillian before letting her feet take her away to the workshop.

* * *

I'm ALIVE! Right now, I'm in the college...so many differences with high school that it leaves me dizzy...I thank you all who's still reading my story...though I have grave news...I won't be making a sequel to surprise! The idea of Hinamori's revenge is...sadly enough...elude me...if you have any suggestion to her revenge, please PM me...I really need to finish that story before I can finally rest easy. As for this story...I think I can finish this with next chapter...which is going to be published 2 weeks from now. Thanks all!


	4. Admittance

_What if...huh? Will I really be okay if Hans is with other girl...or worse...__**dead**__?_ Annie shivers as the thought of Hans bloody and broken body flash through her mind. _**No**__. I can't think like that! Hans is still __**alive**__. Alive and well, he's still with me...don't think about such a pessimistic thought!_ Annie panic as the image flash through her mind several times.

She stops walking as her emotions goes haywire. _I __**need**__ to see Hans! I need to see him!_ Annie thought as she run to Head quarter where Hans is still working without doubt. Annie runs past several people who greet her, leaving them bewildered and concerned for her. She just doesn't have it in her to care right now. She needs to see Hans. Her need to see him is **so** great that she ignore her tired leg and her demanding lungs. _Come on. Just a little bit further. You can do it Annie._ She cheers herself mentally to get the last burst of energy.

"HANS!" Annie yells as soon as she arrives at the head quarter. Her shout has attracts people's attention as people begin to catcall and tease the obviously flustered Hans. "What is it Annie? Is something wrong?" Hans immediately ask when he sees Annie's tear streak face, she never even notice her tears. Embarrassment forgotten completely; overridden by his concern. The people around stop their teasing and begin to get worried, but they don't say anything. Hans is the one Annie is searching for after all. He will be more help than they are at this moment.

"Hans", the captain say looking at him before returning his attention to the now sobbing Annie," I think you will want to move Miss Annie to a more private place." Hans nod his agreement and carefully pick Annie up from her position. She clung to his shirt, still crying her eyes out. Hans walk with her in his arm to his quarter. There will be no distraction there and he can ask her the cause of her distress. _What exactly is wrong Annie? You have never cry in front of anyone, no matter how insecure you are or how sad...so what causes these tear that you shed now? _Hans thought feeling distress at watching her cry without him able to help, except for holding her through her tears.

Annie has refused to be let go when they arrives at his quarter. She clung to him like her life depends on it. "Annie...what's wrong? I won't be able to help if I don't know what exactly is wrong." Hans state softly hoping to get a reaction from the crying form. Annie shakes her head hiccuping before lifting her head to look directly at Hans. "Hehehe...nothing is wrong Hans..." Annie assure, smiling a soft watery smile. Hans's eyes harden at her words. "If nothing is wrong, you won't yell my name in tears. Now tell me what exactly is wrong, Annie." Hans order voice hard with a tinge of concern in it. Annie looks down at her lap, playing with her cloths before sighing softly. "I'm just...upset at the time...I don't even know what upset me this much..."

Hans blink before sighing in relief. "That's all good then but why do you yell my name in that desperate tone?" He asks now looking confused. Annie just looks at him sheepishly before caressing Hans's cheek with her hand. Hans blush at her touch, wondering why she is doing this to him. His heart beat faster and faster as he thought of possibilities as his stomach drop lower. "Annie?" Hans asks; voice filled with confusion, bewilderment, love and hope. Annie shakes her head, indicating to Hans that he should not talk at the moment. "I'm glad. I'm **so** glad." Annie whispers quietly gratitude coloring her voice. Hans title his head, confused at her admission.

"For what Annie?" He asks as quiet as Annie's words. Annie lifts her head and lock eyes with Hans. Hans breathe hitch when he sees the emotions filling Annie's eyes. "I'm glad that you're alive, well and here...with me." Annie confesses; voice hardly louder than a whisper but it carry itself as loud as a shout to Hans's ear. Hans's heart nearly stops at her confession. _Is...She saying what I think she is saying?_ He thought almost in daze. "Are...are you...what exactly do you mean Annie?"

Annie blushes hotly, retracting her hand to her lap. She twiddles with her finger before straightening her posture. "Well...I'm glad you're here with me Hans...when I think you're dead...it just...hurt me you know, like a hand yanking my heart out...I just can't handle it. That is why I cry I guess. I can't handle the thought of you dead...and not here with me..." Annie laugh mirthlessly, tears forming as Hans's dead, still and cold body flash through her mind. Hans immediately move to hug her but Annie wipes her tears off.

"Silly me...even though I know you're alive...I...I think I love you Hans...earlier...I ask Gillian about some question...it make me realize this." Annie admit softly, lowering her eyelashes and wait for Hans reactions. _No wonder Hans never tell me about his feeling...its so hard admitting it even when you know that the other party loves you also._ Annie thought as she waits for Hans to respond. Meanwhile, Hans's brain is officially taking a break. His mind is unable to comprehend Annie's words. All he can think of is 'Annie loves me. She loves me back.'

After a small eternity to Annie, Hans finally respond with," Are...are you sure Annie? I mean...I'm happy and all but...there're a lot of guys who deserve you more than me..." Hans speak, insecurity engulfing him like a fine blanket. _I can't believe Annie loves me. I mean there are a lot people, who are more handsome, more talented, richer...more everything than me; people who loves her like Julian. I know he loves her and given the chance to know her, Prince Joel will love her also. Even Klaus from far away country will love her. Who in their right mind wouldn't?_

"Hans. You're thinking stupid thing again. You don't decide who deserves who, especially you don't decide for me. I decide for myself and in this matter...it's not about deserving or not right?" Annie asks mouth set in a stubborn pout. "I love you and that's that. You can't do anything about it. Well, of course except loving me or hating me...so which do you choose?" Annie inquires in a sing song tone. I gape at her before chuckling. "You know...before you came bursting in on the head quarter, I decide to ask you your answer because it's distracting me from my work...I never thought even once that you'll reply me today. I never even thought that you'll accept me. I'm just...relieves that I will be able to know your feeling..."

"And now Hans?" Hans's smiles as he carefully gathers Annie's body to his embrace. "I'm glad you decide to answer me today." He state leaning back before kissing Annie softly and gently. They blush when they part but their smile is radiant in its glory. I _love Hans. I've always love him. I don't know when I start loving him...but it doesn't matter...as long as we love each other...it doesn't matter._

* * *

It has finished! Tell me your thought by reviewing please...I'm a little bit sad that I'm unable to fulfill my promise to everyone...but my schedule is...for a lack of better word full. Anyway, tell me if you wish for an epilogue...or else I'm branding this as complete. Thank you all for your support. I really appreciate it. You have my gratitude.


End file.
